The Night Sky and Stars
This story is dedicated to Joy. Happy 2 month-sary babe! :D Love ya. ----------------------------------------------------------------- "This is a bit much isn't it?" Joy said, chewing. "I mean, we've only been together for two months right?" "Well, personally this is kinda small compared to the other things I'm planning in the future." I put the last bit of my sandwich in my mouth and leaned back, using my arms to support myself. "I'm planning to make you a castle in the sky for our anniversary." She let out a short laugh and continued eating. I dragged her out into a silent and dark place, the only place in my hometown where you could see the stars clearly without the lights of the city interfering. She liked astronomy, so I figured as much. Me? Never had much interest in it, because I usually just see a blank black sky when I looked up at in the city. He had a picnic at night, funny huh? Well, people have agreed I was never in the right state of mind. Guess they were right. The only light source we had was the moonlight and the light from a lantern I brought. I stared at her while she was eating. She didn't notice because she was looking at the sky. Her hair was black, they seemed sparkle in the reflection of light from the latern, like stars against the night sky. Her eyes were brown, but they seemed almost black in the night so it seemed like her eyes were shifting colours from black to brown. In otherwords, she looked like the most beautiful person in the world to me. Beauty that rivalled the stars. "You know." I leaned forward and hugged my knees. "No I don't know." She said, swallowing the last piece of her sandwich. I looked at her accusingly. "Wow, I really am a bad influence on you." "Yup." Then she giggled. I managed to roll my eyes. Was I that irritating to people? "Anyway. You know, no matter how much I try to hide it. No matter how much I try to act. My true personality, what truly lies in my heart..Is darkness. I'm heartless." "No your not." I smiled at her. "Yes I am. I've come to accept who I am Joy, I'm not a ashamed of it." I stared at the night sky. "I'm like the night sky. I seem peaceful, seem good and appealing, but I hide stuff in the darkness I bring, I can hurt people with it." " Please don't be this way-" "I'm not done yet." I cut her off, smiling as if to say sorry. "If I am the unwelcoming night sky, then the stars, are you. A blank blanket of darkness in the sky is nothing special to look at. But when the stars are out, the night sky is beautiful and welcoming. The stars make the darkness that people are so scared of, good." I looked at her. "Just like you. You make feel happy, and bring out the good in me. You make me...seem good." "I understood it at first. Then you lost me." She said. I laughed. "Well if you want me to be cheesy. Your the lights that light up my night sky, princess." I finished the sentence by touching her cheek. She smiled at me, her dimples obvious against the light of the lantern. "I'm glad I've made such a good impact on you. And..well I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything. Just..stay here with me." She nodded. I adjusted so she could lay against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and neck, and rested my chin on her shoulder. I felt the heat of her body through our clothes and her scent, a bit of perfume mixed with the smell of sweat. She didn't have the best figure, nor the smoothest skin. Some people would consider these to be flaws that stopped her from being perfect. It was the opposite for me, it was because she was imperfect and she knew it, is exactly what made her perfect. We sat there, she in my arms. I leaned to her ear and said. "I love you Joy. Happy 2 monthsary." She opened her mouth to say something but I put a finger over it stopping her. "Ah, ah. Don't say anything remember?" I joked. She rolled her eyes as if to say. I can't believe him but she didn't object. We just sat there, together looking at the night sky and stars. I am the night sky and you are the stars that light my world 10:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:ArchieScotts Category:One-Shot Category:Love